Staring Into The Devils Eyes
by Saiyuki Maru
Summary: When Saiyu Maru firsts encounters the infamous Izaya Orihara, things get a little impossible to avoid him.


I let out a small sigh and slightly shook my head at the body of a teenage girl who had fallen before me, a few speckles of blood on light gray shirt. Normally, a person would freak out and dial 911, but I just stood there completely calm. Call me crazy, but death hasn't really bothered me, even after seeing the gruesome and disfigured bodies, I still found some line of sight to not even be bothered by them. "Such a shameful way to die." I murmured and stepped over the body and a pool of blood that had gathered around her.

Once I had left and rounded a corner, I heard an ear-splitting scream and a small smile appeared on my lips. The body of the girl was found, by who? Well, I didn't stick around long enough to find out. I shoved my hands into my cozy black jacket and continued walking, in the distance sirens could clearly be heard and an ambulance and a police car rushed by me, causing my semi long black hair to flow behind me. I soon stepped into the bustling streets of Ikebukuro.

Thunder boomed overhead and I frowned in disappointment, so today is to be a dreary one I thought silently to myself.

My eyes widened as people quickly moved out of the way as a blonde in a bartenders suit waved a stop sign over his head yelling "IZZZAAAYYYAAA! I told you never to come back Ikebukuro you damn flea!" My eyes widened as a young man stood there with an amused smirk.

"Aw, Shizu-chan don't be so mean, you know you missed me." The raven haired male said and dodged the sign that was aimed for his face. That caused a laugh to shake through my body and the two men stopped and looked at me "Oh, don't mind me, please, continue." I laughed as I said it.

The red-eyed raven saw an opportunity and out snapped a flick blade and he cut through the blondes bartender vest that seemed to snap him out from looking at me. My laughs subsided as I watched them, I stepped back as the blonde threw a vending machine at him. My eyes were intrigued as they fought. It ended as the one I presumed was 'Izaya' ran off into the crowd. The blonde ran after him.

I released a sigh and began my weave my way through the crowd, I fumbled for my phone as I pulled it out of my pockets. "Hello?" I answer before an angry voice came through the phone, "Where are you? Siayu you were suppose to be home and hour ago and you ignored my calls!" Shit. "I'm sorry aunt Ayame, I'll be home soon promise! I gotta go, see ya when I get home!" I said happily and hung up before she could say anything.

I somewhat hesitated at the door but breathed a sigh of relief when I stepped inside, my aunt was sleeping, passed out drunk on the couch. I headed upstairs and opened up the door to my room. I took off my jacket and set my phone down my dresser. It took me a moment to register the gleaming red eyes that were looking me. Taking step back I flipped on the lights to see the 'Izaya' kid sitting on my bed. "W-what the hell?!" I said quietly.

* * *

A small smile formed on Izaya's lips as he looked at the surprised girl and did a fake hurt expression, "Don't be so mean Sia-chan." The smile on his face widened more when Siayu suddenly went stiff. "You don't mind if I call you that, Sia-chan?" He asked her in an amused voice. Siayu glared at him and moved towards him, Izaya stood up as he assessed her. She seemed to be eighteen or nineteen, from her looks she is a very not caring girl, she lived with aunt whom was and alcoholic and would sometimes beat her judging from the bruises on her arms, she didn't seem the one to have friends and her mother and father have died thus making her reluctantly move here.

Izaya laughed inwardly as he stood a few inches above her. "What are you doing in my room!" Anger dripped off her words making him chuckle "I let myself in, with your aunt knocked out and I figured I'd wait for you to arrive and here I am." His eyes widened with interest as she spun around and moved away, "Who the hell are you?" She asked in a bored tone he raised an eyebrow, "Orihara Izaya." He said in a happy/amused voice. "Maru Siayu, but you already know that don't you." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

He clapped his hands and smirked "You're so clever Sai-chan~." Izaya said happily and peeked over Saiyu's should and she was typing away on her phone and he snatched it up and ran over to the other side reading her texts. "Hey, give that back!" Saiyu whisper shouted at him and Izaya gave an amused smirk.

Dangling her phone outside her window, a cruel smile pulled at the edges of his lips as she stopped. "I'll drop it." He teased and with a quick swipe of her hands Saiyu snatched her phone back. "Wanna play a game?" He asked and lilac eyes widened at him. "A game, I don't have time." Saiyu scoffed, Izaya frowned at her and sighed. "I'm bored, guess I'll be going." He said and walked by her. He paused at the door before saying "I'll have a feeling that we'll meet again, Sai-chan." He said before he disappeared. Saiyu listened and heard the front door shut.


End file.
